What They Think
by Luna Knyte
Summary: Naru/Sasu."You cant leave Rika!Your the closest thing to family I have.You let me know what having a mom is like!You got me & Sasuke to be friends&now we're together because of you"Do I choose to stay with Naruto & my new fam or return to my failing one?


**Author:** Luna Knyte

**Title:** What they think

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Genre:** Romance and Family

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke and Kakashi/OC

**Summary:** You got Sasuke to be my friend and now we're together because of you. Please don't leave me!Your the closest thing I'll ever have to a mom...please don't go!

**Inspiration?** Well my boredom, writers block and I took like a dozen of "what do the Naruto characters think of you" quizzes. Sparked some ideas. Hope you like. And since I'm a slash fan and writer, eventual Naru/Sasu

* * *

><p>I...am not normal.<p>

I know what you're thinking. No one is normal, and I suppose that's true. Though I'm not normal by normal standards. Or by weird ones either.

What people think is impossible, or fantasy, or just a part of a child's imagination, I can do.

Magic and the supernatural are out there. It really is. Its just the humans without any supernatural powers inhabit more of the earth. There are small societies, some families, and a few strangers who possess such powers as telekinesis, element control, manifestations, and all of the sorts.

So... If your reading this...you're probably in front of a computer bored out of your mind. Or very addicted to Fan Fiction. I don't know your reason but for me? It was an escape. And I've read all type of stories.

I've read those time travel fics where the character goes back and gets a second chance to make things better. I've read those alternate stories where our favorite character is now the way they should have been based on what the readers liked. I've read AU's and OC's and I've evolved as a reader.

I first started as a Sasuke/Sakura fan...don't judge me because I know that some of you were too. I then sort of explored other relationships with Sakura being my favorite character. Again don't judge...

But then my interest change to the one who properly deserved it. Naruto. So I started reading stories where he drops his playful mask, where he's raised with an indifferent attitude, where he listens to Kyuubi and becomes this amazing warrior.

Then one day while I'm visiting a friend she suggests(literally kidnaps me and ties me to a chair) and we watch what I learned to be yaoi. Hence...another yaoi fan girl was born. So when my family got a laptop for research during our travels and I was left behind when my father and brother went on 'outings' I would indulge in my yaoi desires.

But before fan fiction there was anime and manga of course. I mean you had to get interested in the show somehow right? Well this is where my background begins.

I am a hunter. Well technically a huntress but that doesn't really matter...much.

You might have heard of John, Sam and Dean Winchester. They...they have quite the reputation of being scary good at killing things that go bump in the dark.

Well John and my dad, James, are good _friends_. Up until a few days ago I've just heard of them and vaguely. And what I did hear was...barely pleasant.

They were cool, and they're car was awesome. My father however kept the visit as short as possible. He didn't like us hanging around them. Why? I don't know. My brother, Nick, was always watching me and the guys. I thought it was big brother thing or something, but they were really fun and interesting. Besides its not every day I meet people near enough my age who know what's out there and I can talk to.

It was only three days but in that short time...we were friends. Me and Sam really made a connection. My powers instinctively sought his out. They were weird. They weren't like mine...they weren't natural.

I was born with psych abilities. I was able to call power from nature and other things that will be explained later on when a situation arises and I need to use them.

The powers I got came from my mothers side, so my father not only didn't understand it, but sort of feared it. Whenever I used any form of my abilities he would get mad, but I wasn't about to ignore my abilities either.

That brought a little rivalry and mixed feeling with me and my brother. He was my dad's perfect soldier and he was 'normal'. My dad praised him for following his orders blindly while with me he would never let go when I did something wrong and when I did find something right, he'd find something wrong with it.

While I was jealous of my brother for always having my fathers 'good' attention, he was jealous of me because I received my mothers genetics and he didn't.

Oh yeah...our mom and older brother were killed.

How?

Our house exploded.

Another reason why they hate me I think. While my dad took Nick to his check up, my mom, my oldest brother Jason and I were in the house. You'd think they would be happy that I lived...but I guess it makes sense too. They knew Jason and my mom longer than they did me, I was only four and Jason had been twelve. It didn't seem fair that I lived and they died.

Later I learned that some demon had orders to harm my family but keep me out of harms way. Demons have a big interest in talented children. Taint them young. When I was eleven I had a horrible run in with a black dog. It someone unlocked some powers that were given to me at birth. I haven't used all of them yet, but since then I've had three claw mark scars over where my heart is.

So...our family business is hunting. Though its more of a father and son deal because no one really knows me. Like the Winchester's my dad and bro have made quite the name for themselves. So while they were out I was in yet another run down motel room, in some random town in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

I couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep. I tried counting the tiles on the walls. I tried watching something boring on the television that only got some channels, and even tried reading the dictionary. Yes I was really trying to get bored, but reading the dictionary, as boring as it is...its not boring enough. It just really frustrates the mind. I mean its a book...but it has no point of being read! Its just a freaking reference!

And I'm one of those people that once I've read something one, it usually has to be a long time before I read it again. But since I was so bored I took out my copy of the first manga of 'Naruto'. It was old and worn out.

While I nine years old I was walking around a swap-o-rama and I saw a comic. The old man selling it was into his fifty's, had very pale skin, was almost skeleton skinny, was wearing a black suit and tie, had really black hair and very dark brown eyes. He said it was a special book with a long history behind a deeper story. I looked at him oddly. I had recognized the comic, and it had barely come out in 1997 so I looked at him oddly. But he just smiled and handed me the comic. It only cost me a buck.

It was the original one shot that started the whole series. The one of a boy from Mt. Oinari who's father was the powerful fox demon. It took the nine most powerful ninja to kill the beast. Eight of which died. The ninth then, after killing the demon fox, went to its den only to find a small kit. Unable to kill something that looked so vulnerable, the ninja took him home and accepted it. The boy however was a demon and very mischievous. He didn't fit in and therefore wasn't really accepted by many people. So he didn't try to make friends. He just liked to prank people. As an ultimatum, the Hokage, the last powerful ninja, banished the boy and told him that if he wished to return, he'd have to make one friend. Thinking it was stupid, it didn't stop the boy from going out and trying to find someone. While in the next village the boy met a painter and his assistant. The painted was an amazing artist, but didn't trust people and his lack of faith made him into a rude, arrogant, unsociable drunk. The assistant however still believed in his mentor and asked Naruto to do the same. The assistant was the first person Naruto considered being friends with, but before he could make his first friend, the assistant was killed, a painting was stolen, and Naruto framed. The artist offered to take Naruto's place in prison so Naruto could find the killer and thief. Naruto asked him why he did it, for all the artist knew, Naruto could be the killer, leave, and let him rot in jail. The artist replied that he wants something to believe in...to know that there is still something worth it all. If Naruto returned with the painting or killer then he'd believe again and his art will become alive once again. If Naruto didn't return...then he would be right about there being nothing worth it all. Eventually Naruto finds the culprit, makes amends with the dead assistant and gains his first real friend in the artist.

Reading the comic all over again made a feeling arise in my chest. I was in a similar place as the artist. There were more and more frequent says when I wondered what the hell I was doing. It was odd really. While others would die and kill for proof to what's really out there...to really know that it all _does_ exist, they have more faith than I do, and I _know_ its real.

Maybe its because they can let themselves believe something better is also out there. With absolutely knowing I can't fool myself to think otherwise.

"I see you still have that book," a voice said behind me.

I can't really tell if I'm exaggeration when I say that I jumped a good five feet in the air. But you get the point right? I turned around and...the same old man who sold me the comic was in the room with me.

"Uh...how did you get in here?" I asked. I think I _should_ have stuttered, but...I've talked to weirder things.

"The front door. You were really lost in thought," he says and I looked over to the front door. I frown. The door was wide open. It didn't make any sense. My dad himself had drawn the symbols on the door and my brother had salted the doors and windows.

"I'm not your usual supernatural visitor," the old man said as he took a seat in one of the two chairs at the table.

I sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Alright, I'll bite. Who are you?"

Normally my powers let me know if I'm in danger. I have this radar that lets me know what peoples intentions are. Its not like I can know that some dude wants to bum money off of me, or if some dude wants to rape me. I just get a bad feeling, or I just don't feel anything at all. And this guy wasn't causing my senses to go hairwire.

"I am Death," the old man said.

You would think that would cause someone to have a much quicker reaction than I did, but I didn't. I sat in my place and just stared at him. Almost as if I hadn't just heard what he said. Finally I said, "You're Death? As in...the grim reaper?"

"Yes," he answered evenly.

I nod, "Huh...so, I am like what...next on your list?" I wasn't scared, but I wasn't all too thrilled either. I might have been stuck on what my purpose in life was or wondering where the hell my life was going, but that didn't mean I was ready to die.

"No on the contrary, I want you to keep on living. You'll be important later on," he said.

"So...you're here to warn me about something?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then...I'm confused as to why you're here," I said.

"Remember what I told you when I sold you that?" Death asked.

"Yeah...you said it was special," I replied cautiously.

"Indeed. Do you know why?" Death asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and guess, "Its metaphorical meaning behind the story is the secret of life?"

"Funny...I suggest you look at it again," Death said.

I did. And in my hands was no longer the old and worn comic book but and old leather bound notebook. "What the hell?"

"Yes...hell. There are forces at work here. Dark forces. And actions that have been sent in motion. You are a crucial part of an important plan later in the future...one you must survive to develop," Death said in a eerily calm yet creepy voice.

"What can I do to stay safe? And what is after me?" I asked.

"I am afraid I cannot say. And therefore I cannot leave you to your own devices. I must take action myself," Death said as he rose. Instantly I rose too. "Grab your things."

Without thinking I grab by duffel bag and then I feel as if I was falling...because I was. I fell for a few minutes but when I landed the impact wasn't as harsh as it should have been.

It was odd. Before the day was cloudy and gloomy. Now the sun was blinding me. I stood up and heard the birds chirping near me. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Then a few more times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Because I wasn't in the hotel room anymore. I wasn't in the small town anymore. I was in the woods...

Great...just great...

There was a cliff and I walk towards it. Perhaps I can get a good view and know where to go. I really don't know how to explain how I felt. Disbelief was one thing I felt. Shock and awe are other things. I suppose seeing something from a drawing right in front of you for real life will be something that human mind will find difficulty to comprehend. I just stood there, dumbfounded, and my duffel slumped off of my shoulder.

"Impressive isn't it?" Death asked as he stood next to me.

I nodded and whispered, "Yeah...I...why am I _here_?"

"I need to hide you for some time. No one can harm you here," Death said.

"That's impossible. If there are creatures or people there will always be a possibility that I'll get hurt," I reasoned logically.

"True. Let me rephrase. Here, the forces of hell can't use you or your powers."

"This place though...it's make belief!" I cried.

"What makes it so?" Death asked.

"Its an unrealistic place created for a comic," I replied.

"And what makes you think your reality isn't a comic for another universe? Or a show or movie?"

"Okay okay I get it. I've watched Men in Black. I know that our world could be a marble for some aliens playing a kids game...

"...Wait! What about my dad and brother?" I asked.

"They will find you missing. The hotel room a mess, and blood," Death answered. We were both facing the village so we stood next to each other, not looking at one another.

"Will they believe its mine?"

"Being me has its benefits."

"They'll think I'm dead?"

"Your fathers priorities will..."

"Still be on getting mom and Jason's killer. He won't care what's happened to me," I deadpanned.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. I sort of expected fighting and shouting."

I huffed in a humorless way, "You're death. If it was anyone else I would let myself believe I had a shot...no matter how little, I still had a shot. You...I can't fight you."

"This isn't permanent," Death said.

"That's what my dad said about hunting..." I mumbled back.

"It will seem like it is, but one day you will go back. You have to. I will check in from time to time," Death said.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I demanded.

"Live," he said.

"How? I don't have any money, I don't have a home...I don't even speak their language!"

"The first two never stopped you from living before," Death replied.

"That wasn't living. That was surviving," I said spitefully.

"Nevertheless you continue to breathe, don't you. As for the language thing," Death said and stretched his hand out to me. I closed my eyes and waited for something painful to happen. All I felt was a tap on my forehead and a bit of a shock and then it was gone.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me. Death. In his black suit and cane.

"You are strong and have good values. You will do great. Here you will see more of your powers. Some will be small and almost useless...others will be painful and overbearing. I will come every now again again to check on you," Death said as he turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Oh and Amerika...

I didn't reply but just stared at him, "Have faith."

He walked into the forest and eventually the shadows made it impossible for me to see him.

* * *

><p>After he left I turned back around and sat down Indian style and stared at it. Konoha...<p>

It was really quite the sight. Beautiful and...weird. Sigh...What should I do? Like I've said, I've read about things like this. At this moment of confusion I am to go to the Hokage and tell him everything I know. That his kind nature will let him listen to me and things turn out differently.

But I didn't even know which Konoha time I was sent to. Was the old man Hokage? Was Naruto's dad Hokage?...was Naruto Hokage? I looked at the book in my hands. I still had it. The leather bound book had a bunch of empty pages...no, wait. In the beginning it had the pilot of Naruto...after that there was some writing. But it was in a language I didn't understand. The ink was a emerald green though. And I mean _actual_ emerald!

Besides I couldn't just enter the village just like that. There was only one way into it and it was guarded. And no matter how much people make fun of Izumo and Kotetsu, they are real ninja and would like to see papers...papers I don't have. And even if I could forge them I don't have an example of what to forge exactly.

Damn!

Obviously Death wanted me to go _inside_ the village...but how the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't just dress up as a sales person and waltz right in...

Hm...wait a minute...Okay I admit that being one of the five nations there is bound to be some high powerful barriers around the city to signal people with high chakra...I've never learned how to use chakra. Yeah I used spiritual energy but that is completely different from chakra. It might take a while but I can eventually climb or crawl to the other side without being detected.

Its a very one dimensional plan, yes, but its the only one I have. I'll cross any bridges when I get to them.

My plan...actually worked. Making my way through the forest was difficult but manageable. I used my powers to mask my presence. That was something I learned from fighting demons and being on the run. No one, not even hunting hounds could sense me.

By like the third day I was within the city. Being inside was...even weirder than being on the outside. But I couldn't get distracted by stuff like that. I was homeless and broke...and I was hungry.

I decide to walk around for a bit to scout of the area. Call it the paranoia I had but usually I'm right. I sensed the same presence follow me, even after I walked a little faster and randomly ducked corners and turned and stuff. I made a quick sprint and ducked into an alley and masked my presence. Once I decided the coast was clear I made my way to the Hokage Monument. Why? I don't know. Well okay I did. The inside was hollow and for the moment would work as my refuge. Once I found a spot I hid my stuff. I wouldn't be able to walk around hulling a duffel without looking suspicious. I looked down at myself. Really all I needed was different shoes. The plain black shirt and pants was enough to get me by without causing any attention to me. My Converse with the pink and black checkered shoelaces might though...

I yawned and look outside. It was getting late. No use going back to the village now. Using the duffel as a pillow I hide myself the best I could and go into a restless sleep. I am a possible enemy in a foreign land.

The next day I risk walking around in my awesome yet weird shoes and do some exploring. I stick to big crowded areas and keep quiet and try to get as much information as I could. At least Death kept his promise. I couldn't tell if I was speaking English or not, but I understood everything anyone said. As I walked I remembered every fic I've ever read that was like this.

But that's just it...this isn't a fic. As far as I'm concerned the sun is just as hot here as it was in my world. If anything I am certain that until a certain event is happens or I see anyone I recognize, me going to the Hokage about this nonsense of other worlds will get me locked up or killed.

I've also seen Back to the Future I, II, and III. And the main moral is, that if ever in the possession of a time traveling car be careful what you change. The smallest interference WILL caused a major change in the future. And me warning these people of things that will happen will most likely create a parallel future for what I know Naruto to be.

But...

These Konoha villagers that pass me by...they seem as real as the people back home. Despite my not wanting to be in danger...I could be a hero. My knowledge could save the life of the people I've come to love through my reading...

Then again, I'm not god. I am not the creator and can't really say...oh who am I trying to kid. I _KNOW_ I shouldn't get involved but the god damn name of this anime is Naruto! If anything I am bound to run into him and most likely my fan girl will take over and...But I can't! I have to figure out how to get home. Getting involved with Naruto will be too complicated.

"DEMON!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Well speak of the vessel. I looked towards the voices. I told my self to look away, that it had nothing to do with me. That this happened all the time and he lived...

But the scene in front of me...I mean if you're like me and tear up when you see those abused animal commercials, this was ten times worse.

"Happens all the time..." I whispered to myself. And I repeat it. Again. And again, and again, and again.

I wasn't convinced... I was angry! Okay, it's a little biased considering I know who he is really and all, but that kid could barely be older than five! Honestly...I don't know what I was thinking, well maybe I wasn't thinking at all. Its just all the years of watching cartoons that tell me that bullying is wrong and I have to do something to stop it. And since there wasn't a caring adult to go and tell, I had to take things into my own hands.

Naruto ran into the bushes and hid because he was surrounded. The teenagers and men that were chasing him started hitting the bushes. I froze a few feet from them and realized something...

What the hell was I supposed to do?

I was used to fighting demons and monsters. These were village men and I was a stranger, and an eighteen year old at that.

_Fight!_

A voice in my head said. I immediately told it I couldn't but I repeated itself. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself for the unsure, I ran towards them and pushed a guy(a little harder than I thought I could) they looked at me with that gang look that screamed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Leave." I said and tried to maintain my face as stoic as I could, maybe add some Uchiha-ness to it.

"Who do you think you are lil missy?" one asked.

Okay, so I need to work on my Uchiha glare.

"A lot more mature than you idiots." I have to give myself a little credit. That was kind of a cool answer.

One of the guys walked closer to me and tried to touch me, not as a threat, but I still grabbed his wrist and flipped him. I glared at the rest, this time though I think I achieved some Uchiha into it, or some Gaara, that'd be cool. The younger ones left. I clenched my fist and concentrated a bit, don't know why though, but it did something. They ran off, even the guy I had flipped.

I watched them run, some glaring back, but I glared harder. I heard a rustling in the bushes and remembered why I had done what I did. Little Naruto walked out looked around carefully before looking at me, with careful eyes. He was debating if he could trust me not to hurt him. That hurt. I may not be a parent, but I know that no child show ever have to worry so much that he has that much fear in their eyes. I mean I knew I grew up on the cautious side, but even I had my father and brother to trust.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And they're gone. You're safe," I told him. Though he didn't look any more relaxed. Probably heard that lots of times only to find it false. Then I heard a rumble and saw him blush.

I dug into my pocket an pulled out one of the candy bars that I had stashed in my duffel. I handed it to him and he looked at me weirdly. I sigh, took the chocolate bar, opened it and took a small bite, "See...not poisoned. Now eat it."

Naruto blushed some more and then started to ear the chocolate bar. As he ate I pondered on what to do. I could still walk away and pretend I never met the kid. I could drop a few hints about future events, get used to living in Konoha, and wait for Death...

"Um...excuse me, but why did you help me?" Naruto's little voice surprised me. He was always so...loud. This Naruto was quiet.

"You don't deserve to be hunted like a dangerous animal, kid," I replied. "Do you have somewhere to go? I can walk you there. Make sure you get there safe, ya know?"

"Well...the orphanage, but I don't like it there. They...they don't like me either. It's scary there," Naruto whispered.

That is really getting to me. All those fics I've read were getting to me. Also, even if I never really had a home I still believed home is where you should feel safe. A place where all the scary things can't get you...

"But..."Naruto twirled his index fingers in a nervous manner and looked down.

"Yes?" I coaxed him.

"There...there is somewhere..." Naruto whispered.

"Lead the way kid," I said and we started walking but then he stopped.

"I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you for saving me," Naruto bowed and looked at me with those eyes that every fan fic story describes as the most beautiful and blue...and they were right.

"Naruto, how old are you?" I asked.

"Seven," He replied.

I nodded.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Amerika...but you can call me Rika if you want," I replied.

"You have no last name?" Naruto asked.

"No...just Amerika." I deadpanned.

We began to walk again and along the way I felt the stares and heard the whispers. Yeah, I am definitely not in Chicago anymore...I then feel someone take hold of my free hand. I looked down and see that Naruto is as close to me as possible and looking down in fear. Someone passing by was loud enough for us to hear and Naruto tore his hand away. Taking in his body language I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt before he could run. I grabbed his hand and led him into the direction Naruto had been leading us to, which turned out to be Ichiraku's bar.

"Ah, Naruto...good to see you. Who's your friend?" Teuchi asked.

"Rika. I wanted to make sure he got here safe," I narrowed my eyes and looked determined, "Sir, I haven't any money, or a home at the moment, but if you let me I'll work off anything we eat!"

The man smiled and placed two bowled of Miso Ramen in front of us. I thanked the old man and started to eat. Maybe it was that I hadn't really eaten in over three days or maybe it really was the best Ramen ever, but damn if it wasn't the best Ramen I've ever had. Then I looked over at Naruto and when he didn't eat I asked him what was the matter.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

I've read fics where Naruto is doubtful and unlike his usual demeanor but this was really getting to me. So I had to snap him out of it. And if I know Naruto as well as I think I do I know that my next words will do the job.

"Because its a friends job to look out for other friends."

Naruto's chin was to his chest, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Naruto?"

"Do...d-do you mean i-it?"

I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, causing his eyes to grow wide with shock, "Yeah...I mean it. In fact I promise. And when I promise something it's a promise of a life time. Believe it!"

Naruto sniffed and then smiled before pumping his fist in the air, "Yeah, BELIEVE IT!"

I looked at him with shock. Was I...was I the cause of that? I shook my head and chuckled. Being here will be a new adventure, that much is certain. It will be very troublesome as I remember some of the things that will eventually take place. I'm not even sure if I'll stay that long to see it all happen. But despite that I smile.

I had some control here. And at the same time I didn't really have any responsibilities. Nothing to worry about and no one to disappoint. No one...sigh, I missed Nick and my dad. Even with everything that happens in our lives, they're still my family and I miss them a lot.

"Hey Rika?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the blonde, "Yeah?"

"You really have no home?" Naruto whispered.

I looked back at my Ramen and nibble on some of it, "No...I really don't have anything. Just a few things."

"Then where do you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"In the Hokage Monument," I replied.

"You know...those Ramen cost money. I can't just keep giving them away," Teuchi said.

I stared at him. I thought I already told him I'd work these off.

"You'll start in a week. Seven a.m. sharp. Until then...think of this as an advance," Teuchi said as he handed me some money.

"But..." I started.

"There are some cheap apartments west of here. They aren't much but they're something," Teuchi replied and gave me a knowing smile before turning around and began to clean up.

"Come on Naruto," I said as we stood up, "Later boss." I called back as we headed to the monument for my things.

When we got them Naruto and I walked around looking for apartments. Because he was with me...our welcome wasn't all that warm. Naruto had suggested that he'd leave. That way I'd get a good chance to get a decent place, but I glared at him and told him that he was my friend and that as a friend he couldn't leave me apartment hunting by myself.

Hours later it was getting late and I thought I'd have to head back to the monument for the night. Naruto got tired and after the first three hours I picked him up and carried him piggy back.

"Ne ne..." Naruto whispered in a tired voice, "How many was it with the last one?"

"That one Naruto was...the eleventh," I sighed. We stopped by a bench and rested. Naruto leaned his head again me and I wrap an arm around him. Only a few hours together and he had suddenly becoming my responsibility...so much for having none. I feel him shiver and dive into my duffel and hand him my thick sweater.

"Whatta bout chu?" he mumbles as he snuggles into me and the warmth of the sweater.

"I'm not cold," I replied.

"Butcha tired, ne?" Naruto mumbled again.

"Yeah but I have to figure things out. I might have to sleep in the monument again tonight..." I say.

"Oh..." he says and lifts his head up a bit, though I can see it was really hard for him. He was just ready to fall asleep.

"If anything you can just come and keep me company...if you want," I offered.

He smiles brightly, relief all over his face, obviously thinking I was going to leave him. I sigh and pull him in close in a one arm hug. Maybe I could erase some of that fear in him...wait!

"Why didn't I think about this before?" I say to myself as I stood up suddenly. Causing Naruto to slump against the bench.

"Whah...?" he asked confused.

"Come on Naruto, we've got an apartment to claim," I said excitedly. I can't believe I didn't think of this before!

"Where are we going Rika?" Naruto asked as I pulled him by one arm and he used his other hand to wipe the tiredness from his eyes.

I didn't answer him and head to where the apartments were being sold. Though they weren't in the dump side of the city, which Naruto caught on to.

"Can you afford this?" he asked.

"You let me worry about that Naruto," I smirked.

Dad let me do this a lot and it really did come in handy. When I spot a good apartment that I liked I walked in and talked with the landlord. And just like many before, cringed when they saw Naruto.

This old hag was about to slam the door in my face but I placed my foot there before she could. She glared at me and I smirked like a psycho.

"Naruto...hold my stuff while I talk with our new landlord," I said as I handed Naruto my duffel. He stood there, a bit scared and quiet, while I pushed my way in.

"Leave before I call for help! You and that demon will be thrown in prison to rot!" she shrieked and I saw Naruto flinch.

I looked at her directly in the eyes and say clearly, "You will not say anything. You will not hold any prejudice against me or Naruto from this day forwards..." then I lowered my voice, "You will let us stay here and if anyone ask I'm a nobody. Just any other civilian. You don't recognize my face and will never remember it or Naruto's. Just a girl and a boy...and we will live here for free..."

the old hag seemed to be in a blinkless trance before she snapped out of it, smiled and led us in. Naruto was a bit awry but I picked him up and we went inside. When the land lady left and Naruto was resting on the bed he asked, "Whatcha do?"

"Don't worry about for now okay? Just sleep. We'll talk in the morning," I replied.

"Why are you helping me so much...it can't just be cuz we're friends..." Naruto said.

I was standing by the table and had my duffel open. I absentmindedly took out the book and opened it. Part of the emerald part had turned gold and I could read it.

"_The girl who lost her faith and the boy who never had any will meet and help each other find what they have lost..."_

"I want to believe Naruto...I really do." I whispered and looked at the bed to see him already fast asleep.

I smiled. Its crazy to think this is real, but it is. Its insane to think that I'm actually here, but I am. Its completely mental to think that I actually interacted with Naruto...but I have.

There is a lot going on that I don't understand, but at this very moment all I know that this feels right. Tomorrow I'll explore more. People say one shouldn't interfere with the way things originally were, but really...there has to be a reason I'm here, and if there isn't, then I'll make it my reason.

"Night little man. Tonight we rest, tomorrow...we face a new day and whatever it brings."


End file.
